Out of the Cave and Onto Thin Ice
| Cast list = | Previous = Secrets Lost to Shadow | Next = Return of the Four Constellations | Poll = What did you think about "Out of the Cave and Onto Thin Ice"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "Out of the Cave and Onto Thin Ice" is the ninth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis After a shocking revelation, Po is determined to get his chi back and Jing decides to face Jindiao. Summary Bunnidharma reveals that, long ago, he was a potter approached by Oogway to craft the Spirit Urn. He was also tasked to deliver it to the Four Constellations so it could be used to contain Jindiao; unfortunately, he fell asleep and failed to complete this task. Po then reveals to him that Jindiao's spirit is back, seeking to take over the world. Elsewhere, as the new Constellations flee Jindiao's forces, Jing senses him attempting to connect with her once again. However, Nu Hai thinks of a plan, and the four prepare for it as Jindiao and his minions close in. Po attempts to convince Bunnidharma to help him and redeem himself for his past failure, but the rabbit proves reluctant to leave before Po regains his Hero's Chi. Unwilling to leave his students at Jindiao's mercy, Po leaves without Bunnidharma, but not without leaving him parting words. Back at Panda Village, Grandma Panda and Mr. Ping try to awaken the other pandas, and succeed in awakening Li when they mention that Po is still alive. Li, reasoning that this message of hope is what awakened him, joins the pair in their efforts to wake the others. Jindiao and his forces reach a frozen lake, which they walk onto despite Jade Tusk's misgivings. The young Constellations then put their plan into action, strengthening Jing's link with the villain so that she can turn their link against him. Acting under Jing's influence, Jindiao cracks the ice, sending his followers and himself into the water. Unfortunately, Jindiao quickly recovers, prompting the children to flee. Back at the village, Li attempts to rally the villagers, only for Zhizhu to arrive and set them all panicking. Jindiao begins savagely attacking the Constellations, who soon run into Jade Tusk and her minions. Po, attempting to find them, is surprised when Bunnidharma arrives to help, and reveals that he has the ability to pinpoint their location. The children continue to flee from the villains, but Jing uses her connection to enter Jindiao's mind again. Finding herself in a nightmarish, bone-strewn Panda Village, she battles the evil master but finds herself outmatched, though her efforts distract him from trying to harm her friends. Jindiao attempts to demoralize her with more illusions, but she soon recognizes his trickery and fights back. Back in the real world village, the villagers realize that Zhizhu is friendly, and he soon introduces himself and reveals their role as guardians of the Wellspring. As the other Constellations battle the water deer, Jing continues her mental struggle with Jindiao, who surprises her with an offer to join him. However, she rejects his proposal and, in a stunning display of power, bests Jindiao, sending him flying into a nearby icy peak. This sets off an avalanche that buries the other combatants, but the Constellations are protected by Bao's chi and found by Po and Bunnidharma. Po then shows them the Spirit Urn, which they recognize from the scroll of the Four Constellations, and questions where Jindiao is; atop the peak, one of his talons emerges from the snow. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao Trivia * The line "Dry salty plums! End of the world sale! Everything must go!" was written after the show's creative team decided that Mr. Ping would take financial advantage of Panda Village when Zhizhu arrived, causing village-wide panic. * In the scene where Jing and Jindiao are fighting for control in the latter's mind, the character with the current upper hand in the fight appears bigger in frame. * The avalanche scene proposed an interesting dilemma for the show's visual effects team. They were limited to only three shots where the audience could actually see the snow moving across the scene. It would have taken too long, as well as cost production too much to animate more. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes